The October Nightmare
by kilatails
Summary: Ok this is some thing i worte like five yrs ago so im just going to put it up... just tell me wat u thik off it... i think i wrote it after i watched the movies of JC....just tell wat u think off it Ja ne


_**The October Nightmare**_

**Mr. Boddy was fired for telling lies at his job and about his stories. On Oct. 29, 1976. **

_**He went looking for a story to right in order to get his job back and clear his name. Wile, **_

_**Walking in the street he heard from an old man who lived in the street about a story that **_

_**He could write. Also, the place that the stinking old man told Mr. Boddy about is on **_

_**Spooky Hill. People call it that because there have been stories on the hill. About people**_

_**Going to the hill and never returned, but Mr. Boddy didn't listen to the old man and **_

_**Decided to go and find himself a story. So, he just went strolling to Spooky Hill. After a 5 **_

_**Hour ride he got to the hill and saw the mansion that the old man talked about. Going **_

_**Through the path of the house, the house looked abounded, like nobody lived inside it. **_

_**The door was open and no one was inside. The windows were broken and there was dust **_

_**all over the place and a few of spider webs. Every five steps Mr. Boddy would hear a very **_

_**strange noise. He would hear someone as if that person was chopping wood. As further **_

_**as he went in he bumped into the owner of the house a young lady called Samantha **_

_**Worth. Mr. Boddy asked her a few questions. As the story got so interesting he asked**_

_**" May I see the house?" with a curios face. As he asked this Mrs. Worth said "You**_

_**may, but do not go to the basement." Like Mr. Boddy did before he didn't pay**_

_**any attention to what Mrs. Worth said. Then he went of to explore the house. He first **_

_**came upon the kitchen. As he was walking in he saw all kinds of knifes, long ones,**_

_**short ones all kinds. He took some photos and kept moving. Then he came across **_

_**Mrs. Worth's room, he got a sudden scare when he saw a skull with a knife on top**_

_**of it. It looked like a real one so he took a photo of it. As long as he was there he **_

_**took a few more and left the room the time as he went through 6 bedrooms, 3**_

_**bathrooms and 7 closest. When he notice that it was late he asked to Mrs. Worth**_

_**" I must ask, May I stay in your house for the night?", Mrs. Worth with a strange look on **_

_**his face she said " Very well, but only for tonight tomorrow you must leave.", She lead**_

_**Mr. Boddy to his room. Mr. Boddy washed his face and went to bed, wile trying to get **_

_**some sleep he heard the chopping sounds again but he paid no mind and went to **_

_**sleep. It was Oct. 30, 1976. Mrs. Worth prepared a nice breakfast for Mr. Boddy and **_

_**told him to leave at ones after he finishes his breakfast. She left the kitchen and **_

_**Mr. Boddy was left alone, and then he went back t seeking the mansion. He passed**_

_**12 rooms, 6 bathrooms, and 13 closets', until there was one more door left. Mr. Boddy**_

_**opened it, and it was dark and very quiet. Luckily Mr. Boddy had matches and lighted one.**_

_**As he walked downstairs he found a lamp and turned it on. Then when the light was on **_

_**he saw 25 bodies, they were the bodies there were only the skins. they didn't had anything **_

_**inside, no bones, no organs. Nothing. Only the skins. Then Mr. Boddy remembered about the**_

_**the 25 people that disappeared when they came to the hill. Then he suddenly heard some **_

_**footsteps approaching. He looked where to hide and he saw a big fat old barrel, he ran to **_

_**hide right behind it. When he looked over he saw Mrs. Worth dragging a body to a table **_

_**that was in a corner of the basement. Mrs. Worth brought the body to the table and **_

_**began to open it with a knife and started taking out the stuff in it. Mr. Boddy was so**_

_**frightened that he looked away and with so much stuff happening at the same time **_

_**he sort of fainted until the other day. It was Oct. 31, 1976. Mr. Boddy woke-up and**_

_**suddenly remember what happened, as he looked around to see if Mrs. Worth was**_

_**anywhere. There was no one in sight so he went running towards the door. When, he **_

_**opened the door Mrs. Worth was standing there with a knife on her hand and said,**_

_**" Well, since you have seen to much, I might as well kill you", she was pretty close of**_

_**killing him but he manage to escape. They were both ruining around the house up**_

_**and down. Mr. Boddy found a place to hide and Mrs. Worth just past him with a **_

_**deep breath he was able to get to the door but Mrs. Worth beet him on to the door and**_

_**right there she stabbed him until he laid dead. Two weeks past and there was a search**_

_**party looking for him. They found he's body but it didn't have he's bones, organs,**_

_**nothing. No one knows what happened to him, and no one will. **_


End file.
